Save me
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Elle n'était venue à la banque que pour déposer un chèque seulement la présence d'une seule personne pourrait tout chambouler ? Et elle va vite le découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur** : _Hi everybody_. Aujourd'hui, alors que je déjeunais devant les infos (un conseil évitez ça donne envie de vomir mais bon), j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS qui j'espère vous plaira. D'ailleurs si ce n'est pas le cas, portez plainte contre France 3, C'est en regardant leur édition du midi que j'ai eu cette idée.

 **Disclaimer** : Alors les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent (hélas) toujours pas. J'ai beau demander l'exclu à Disney, ils me répondent toujours non mdr. Sinon l'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Sauf Anthony. Lui c'est juste l'ex qu'on déteste toutes. Celui qui nous a quitté : pour une autre, parce qu'on refusait de céder à sa demande (quel qu'elle soit) ou simplement parce qu'on était trop bien pour lui (Même s'il n'a pas utilisé cette excuse pour prendre le large mdr) Bref, c'est l'homme à abattre !

 **Save me !**

« - Maman, je vais à la banque, déposer mon chèque, cria Mitchie avant de sortir dans un claquement de porte.

La musique sur les oreilles, la jeune femme prit le temps de se balader, coupant par le parc pour voir les enfants jouer. Sachant que sa tante devait passer l'après-midi chez eux, la brunette décida de prendre le plus de temps possible. « Quitte à assister à un accident ou à une manifestation silencieuse, songea-t-elle. Je suis preneuse. »

Manque de chance, le trajet fut calme et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle poussa la porte de la _Bank of America_ , en souriant. L'atmosphère sérieuse de l'endroit l'ennuyait mais elle monta simplement le volume de son Ipod et prit place dans la file d'attente. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme arriva et elle lui sourit machinalement lorsqu'il fut derrière elle. Prenant plaisir à patienter, elle se mit à remuer la tête aux rythmes des mélodies qu'elle entendait dans ses oreilles. Elle sursauta donc lorsqu'on lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Oui ?

« - Excuse-moi mais mon Ipod est mort, dit-il ennuyé et la musique que t'écoute a l'air entraînante. Tu serais d'accord pour me prêter une oreillette ?

« - On dirait un plan drague de Série B, rit-elle doucement, mais d'accord.

Il lui sourit, la remercia et ils écoutèrent tranquillement la musique. Lorsqu'il reconnut _I see you_ de Leona Lewis, il commença à fredonner et Mitchie le suivit en chuchotant également. Cependant, plongés dans leur chanson, ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils fredonnaient de moins en moins fort et quelques clients les observaient. Certains amusés, d'autres ennuyés par leur duo improvisé.

« - Haut les mains, ceci est une prise d'otage, hurla un homme cagoulé. Vous quatre, ajouta-t-il pour les employés, quittez vos guichets et rejoignez tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en menaçant un client de son arme.

Mitchie sursauta lorsque l'homme hurla et se rapprocha machinalement du jeune homme qui écoutait sa musique, alors que l'otage sentait le canon du revolver sur sa tempe. Conformément aux ordres qu'il donna, tous deux s'assirent au sol. La jeune femme rangea son lecteur de musique et fixa leur bourreau. Il ordonna aux employés de se mettre dans un coin les mains croisées sur la nuque, puis fixa la dizaine de client.

« - Finalement faites comme eux ! Et sans bruit !

« - Excusez-moi, fit une jeune femme, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous allez nous retenir longtemps ? Je suis enceinte et je peux accoucher d'un moment à l'autre !

« - Serrez les cuisses, fit-il durement. Et maintenant plus un mot ou je vous abats comme des chiens !

Tout en parlant il regarda discrètement à la fenêtre et Mitchie se pencha vers son voisin.

« - Tu crois qu'il veut quoi, chuchota-t-elle apeurée.

« - Sûrement de l'argent, sinon il ne serait pas entré dans la banque. Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en la regardant. Tout va bien se passer. Tu seras rentrée chez toi avant la nuit !

« - C'est pas rassurant, sourit-elle. Ma tante débarque aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas la sentir !

Il la fixa intrigué et rit doucement avec elle. Il voulut se présenter mais le malfaiteur leur fit face à nouveau et il se tue ne voulant pas risquer sa vie. Il les observa tous un par un puis s'agenouilla. A ce moment-là, Mitchie remarqua le sac de sport qu'il avait avec lui. L'homme posa son revolver à ses pieds puis sortit un porte-voix et un cadre. S'asseyant, il reprit son arme et fixa la photo qu'il venait de sortir et lui parla en chuchotant.

Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit dans la salle puis la femme enceinte se racla la gorge.

« - Quoi, fit-il durement.

« - Je… Il faudrait que j'aille aux toilettes, Mon enfant appuie sur ma vessie.

« - J'en ai rien à foutre. Tu te retiens ou tu te fais dessus, mais personne ne sort de cette salle !

« - On peut se servir des panneaux à affiches et d'une corbeille à papier, proposa un des guichetier. On resterait dans la salle et cette dame pourrait se soulager.

Le malfaiteur les regarda quelques secondes puis hocha simplement la tête et la fouilla afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'appellerait personne. Alors qu'elle se soulageait, l'homme regarda ses otages.

« - Sortez tous vos portables et jetez-les dans ma direction. Le premier qui tente de m'avoir, je lui fais sauter la cervelle jusqu'à repeindre les murs de cette foutue banque !

Apeurée, Mitchie posa son téléphone au sol et le fit glisser jusqu'à lui, comme tous les autres. Il les prit et les fit tomber dans son sac, sans ménagement, rassuré par l'idée que la police ne serait pas avertie tout de suite.

A quatorze heures, un téléphone sonna et la brunette rougit en reconnaissant sa sonnerie, inimitable, puisque c'était elle-même qui criait « Hey ho, ça sonne ! Décroche… Mais décroche sinon je raccroche ! »

« - C'est quoi ça, demanda l'homme.

« - Mon téléphone. Désolée. Sûrement mes parents qui s'inquiètent !

« - Ils ont une bonne raison ! Viens là, ajouta-t-il en la fixant.

Elle se leva et il lui dit de prendre son portable afin de l'éteindre. Elle hocha la tête et prit l'objet qu'elle mit sur silencieux, tout en s'excusant auprès de sa famille qui allait trouver sa réaction étrange. Quand ce fut fait, elle retourna sagement s'asseoir et le jeune homme qui avait écouté la musique avec elle, lui prit la main en souriant.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore toi, demanda-t-il à la femme qui était enceinte.

« - Je… C'est rien, une contraction, dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

« - Vous devriez respirer, lui conseilla une femme.

« - Sans… blague, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

« - Attendez !

Sans demander l'autorisation, Mitchie se leva et la rejoignit. Tout en appuyant à un certain endroit dans son dos, elle lui rappela la technique de la respiration du chien, soufflant avec elle pour la soutenir. La douleur finit par partir et elle la remercia.

« - T'es médecin, demanda le malfaiteur.

« - Non mais je m'y destine !

« - Ok. Retourne à ta place, à côté de ton mec ! Et bouge plus ou je tapisse le mur de ta cervelle !

Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur, elle retourna à sa place. Instinctivement, elle rechercha la main du garçon afin d'être rassurée. Un estomac se fit entendre mais personne ne se permit une remarque de peur de la réaction de l'homme qui ne les regardait pas réellement. Il ne levait les yeux que pour s'assurer qu'ils restaient tous à leur place.

Une heure passa lentement, puis les sirènes de police se firent entendre. Les otages soupirèrent de soulagement, pensant qu'ils seraient bientôt libres. Se levant, l'homme prit la femme enceinte et posa son canon sur sa tempe avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu vois ?

« - Plusieurs voitures de police, ainsi qu'un camion de journaliste ! Des policiers qui braquent leurs armes vers la banque !

Ils reculèrent, puis quand il fut à l'abri il la renvoya à sa place avant de prendre son porte-voix.

« - Je vous préviens, cria-t-il, j'ai ici quinze otages et au premier geste de votre part, que je n'ai pas autorisé, je tire dans le tas.

Il y eut un silence pesant, durant lequel les otages se regardèrent en déglutissant, puis une autre voix se fit entendre.

« - Ici le commissaire Gray. Qui êtes-vous ?

« - Je m'appelle Anthony. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir autre chose !

« - Très bien Anthony. Dites-moi combien d'otages avez-vous exactement ?

« - Quatorze, peut-être treize si vous continuez à m'emmerder. Y a une femme enceinte ici ! Continuez votre interrogatoire et je l'aide à accoucher avec mon arme, c'est clair ?

Le commissaire assura qu'il avait compris le message et le silence s'imposa doucement. Ils appréhendaient tous la suite des évènements quand la femme enceinte se plia de nouveau en tenant son ventre.

« - Toi, dit-il en pointant Mitchie avec son arme, va l'aider !

La jeune femme hocha la tête et la rejoignit. Elle l'aida à respirer puis demanda à l'homme qui les retenait en otage si elle pouvait s'allonger.

« - Les contractions sont espacées de trente minutes, elle est peut-être en train d'accoucher ! Vous en êtes à combien de semaine ?

« - Trente-six. J'ai déjà fait une MAP à mon premier, je voudrais l'éviter pour celui-ci, dit-elle doucement.

« - C'est quoi une MAP, demanda Anthony.

« - Menace d'accouchement précoce, traduisit la brunette. Vous avez un traitement normalement, non ? Pour arrêter les contractions.

« - Il est chez moi, je pensais pas rester aussi longtemps !

« - Monsieur, soupira la brunette, il faudrait qu'elle s'allonge ou on va avoir besoin d'une ambulance !

« - T'es là, si le gamin se pointe, tu l'aides à sortir, décida-t-il.

Il accepta, néanmoins que la jeune femme s'allonge et Mitchie resta près d'elle tout en massant doucement son ventre. Elle lui expliqua que, lorsque sa tante avait accouché trois ans auparavant, son mari l'avait massé ainsi, permettant à l'enfant de se reposer, ce qui leur avait permis d'aller à l'hôpital sans que l'accouchement en lui-même ne se déclenche.* La future maman finit par s'endormir et Anthony lui ordonna de retourner à sa place.

La climatisation étant en panne, ils finirent par avoir chaud et Mitchie enleva sa veste légèrement mal à l'aise. Pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, qui faisait des études de stylisme, elle avait accepté de porter un bustier qu'elle avait crée mais celui-ci était trop révélateur selon elle. Une bande rose opaque cachait sa poitrine alors que le reste était transparent. Il était coupé sur toute la longueur au milieu avec un discret petit nœud au niveau de son sternum à la base des deux voiles. Comme elle se tournait vers le jeune homme avec qui elle avait failli sympathiser dans l'attente, il chuchota :

« - Joli haut.

« - Euh… merci, chuchota-t-elle.

« - Au fait, je m'appelle Shane.

« - Moi c'est Mitchie, ench…

« - La ferme, cria Anthony en les fixant.

Elle s'excusa et se réinstalla attendant sagement la suite. Pour sa part, Shane la détaillait de près. Elle avait les cheveux châtain, les yeux marron clair, un visage harmonieux et une taille fine. Son haut mettait sa poitrine en valeur ainsi qu'un ventre qui semblait plat. Laissant ses yeux descendre, il vit qu'elle avait un slim ainsi que des bottines à clous, choix qu'il apprécia. « Elle fait très rock comme ça, songea-t-il en souriant. » La future maman cria une nouvelle fois et il vit la brunette écarquiller les yeux en consultant l'horloge murale.

« - Vingt minutes, chuchota-t-elle avant que le malfaiteur lui ordonne de recommencer son tour de magie afin qu'elle ne crie plus.

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre, retenant non sans mal les mots qu'elle pensait et rejoignit la jeune femme. Elle l'aida à respirer et calma la douleur avec une technique d'acuponcture puis chuchota en rougissant :

« - Ce que je vais vous demander risque de vous choquer mais… Vos contractions avancent et je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez que je regarde si votre col se dilate ?

« - Vous savez comment on fait ?

« - Disons que ma tante m'a expliqué en détail son accouchement donc j'ai des bases mais…

« - Fermez-là !

« - Désolée, fit Mitchie en le regardant, mais cette femme risque d'accoucher !

« - Fais ce qu'il faut pour que ça n'arrive pas !

« - Très bien, mais il va falloir que vous demandiez aux hommes qui sont de ce côté qu'ils aillent de l'autre côté ou alors accepter que cette jeune maman vienne de mon côté avec Shane !

« - Toi, dit-il en fixant le jeune interpellé. T'aides ta copine à bouger la femme enceinte de votre côté !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et les rejoignit. Ils aidèrent la jeune maman, qui leur chuchota qu'elle s'appelait Annie, à aller jusqu'à leur place, où elle se rallongea avant d'accepter que Mitchie vérifie la dilatation, hypothétique, de son col. La brunette s'exécuta et blanchit d'un coup.

« - Euh le travail semble commencer, dit-elle gênée.

Shane écarquilla les yeux alors que certains grimaçaient de dégoût, puis elle les rassura. Tant qu'Annie ne perdrait pas les eaux, tout irait bien. Après cette annonce, elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui demanda de se calmer et de tenter de faire le vide afin d'oublier où elle se trouvait. D'une voix douce, elle lui parla d'une plage déserte, au sable blanc, du clapotis des vagues, de la caresse du vent. Annie finit par sourire, les yeux fermés et la brunette se tue alors que Shane caressait inlassablement le front de la future maman.

Pendant ce temps, les autres otages se demandaient s'ils seraient sortis avant l'accouchement où s'ils allaient tous assister à ce miracle de la nature. Progressivement, les murmures disparurent et la salle retrouva son calme qui fut brisé par une voix.

« - Anthony, ici le commissaire Gray, des médecins sont présents et ils demandent comment vont les otages notamment la jeune femme enceinte ?

« - Ils vont tous bien pour le moment et la femme enceinte… Je vous passe l'apprentie médecin qui est là, dit-il avant de faire signe à Mitchie de venir. Tu ne parles que de l'état de ta copine, chuchota-t-il en plaçant l'arme contre sa tempe.

« - Annie, la femme enceinte, dit-elle après avoir acquiescé à leur bourreau, va bien pour le moment. Son col est à peine dilaté mais elle fait peut-être une MAP. Les contractions sont espacées de vingt minutes !

« - Bonjour mademoiselle, dit une nouvelle voix, Je suis le docteur Bryan Petterson, du service de maternité du _California Pacific Medical center_. De combien de semaine est enceinte Annie ?

« - Trente-six d'après elle.

Le médecin acquiesça puis lui donna quelques consignes avant de lui demander en quelle année de médecine, elle était. Rougissant fortement, elle lui expliqua qu'elle rentrerait en première année le mois prochain et qu'elle n'avait qu'une très faible connaissance de ce qu'il fallait faire. Que celle-ci était surtout basée sur ce qu'elle avait vu à la télé ainsi que sur l'expérience de sa tante. Cette nouvelle fit tomber un silence pesant, dedans et hors de la banque avant que le médecin ne lui explique ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle retint tout puis n'ayant aucune question rendit le porte-voix au malfaiteur rejoignant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui dire, sa première patiente.

« - Shane, fouille dans mon sac et donne-moi mon bloc-notes, s'il te plaît, que je note tout le temps que c'est dans ma tête !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en train d'écrire, dans l'ordre, les gestes qu'elle devrait faire pour aider la future maman. Anthony n'ayant rien d'autre à dire à la police, reposa son porte-voix sur le sol. Malheureusement, le commissaire lui demanda, une nouvelle fois, ses revendications, afin d'assurer les soins nécessaires éventuels aux otages, dont son fils.

« - J'ai aucune revendication, sauf celle de faire souffrir. Foutez-moi la paix ou j'élimine deux otages !

« - Très bien Anthony, calmez-vous. Acceptez-vous qu'on apporte aux otages de quoi manger ou boire et quelques objets nécessaires à l'accouchement éventuel d'Annie ?

« - Non, hurla-t-il. Vous n'apportez rien. Vous arrêtez de me parler et vous attendez la suite des évènements. Je vous dirais en temps et en heure ce que je veux !

Les otages se regardèrent inquiets, se posant tous la même question : Quand allaient-ils enfin quitter cette banque ? Malheureusement, personne n'avait la réponse. Seule Mitchie faisait exception à la règle. Assise au sol, elle s'inquiétait de l'état d'Annie et soupira. Sans un mot, elle retira ses bottines, révélant des chaussettes blanches à cœur rouges, détail qui fit sourire Shane.

Durant deux longues heures, il n'y eut aucun changement, si ce n'est que les contractions d'Annie se rapprochaient doucement. Elles étaient à présent espacées de dix minutes et Mitchie commençait à paniquer à l'idée d'assister à l'accouchement d'un enfant. Bien sûr, elle se destinait à la médecine et plus précisément au néonatale mais elle ne se voyait pas obstétricienne. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de sa patiente qui serrait la sienne. Surprise, elle cria légèrement sous la douleur et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de déglutir mentalement. « Neuf minutes, songea-t-elle. Si ça continue, je suis bonne pour… » Elle ne put aller plus loin car elle sentit ses fesses devenir humides. Déglutissant, elle baissa les yeux en espérant se tromper. Malheureusement, Annie venait bel et bien de perdre les eaux.

« - Ok, là y a urgence, dit-elle au malfaiteur. Annie vient de perdre les eaux. L'accouchement commence. Alors soit, elle accouche ici mais vous acceptez le matériel médical, soit vous dites vos revendications et on est tous dehors dans peu de temps !

« - Tu t'en occupes et tu l'accouches ou je te fais sauter la cervelle !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et décréta qu'il n'avait aucun cœur.

« - Tu sais rien de ma vie, petite écervelée alors tu obéis, cria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Tout en lui parlant, il l'empoigna par le cuir chevelu, la faisant grimacer sous la douleur et termina sa phrase à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« - Le médecin tout à l'heure t'a dit quoi faire donc si tu ne veux pas avoir un mort sur la conscience, tu ferais bien de suivre ta petite liste et d'accoucher l'autre femme ! Et ne me juge pas !

Elle déglutit en se souvenant que la vie de cet enfant ne tenait qu'à elle et fixa, à son tour, leur bourreau.

« - Très bien, fit-elle, mais vous allez promettre de laisser l'enfant partir quand il sera dehors. Un médecin spécialisé s'occupera des premiers soins, parce que je ne suis pas équipée pour faire les premiers tests obligatoires !

Il ne répondit pas, préférant repartir en la jetant en arrière. Elle faillit tomber sur Annie mais Shane la rattrapa de justesse et elle le remercia en souriant.

« - Bon je risque d'avoir besoin de linge propre, de ciseaux stérilisés et d'aide, sans quoi je ne peux rien faire sans risquer de vous rendre malade, dit-elle pour Annie.

« - Toi, dit-il en désignant un des membres du personnel, t'as entendu. Trouve tout ça quelque part !

« - Si possible il me faudrait de quoi pincer le cordon ombilical lorsque le bébé sera sorti. Et quelque chose pour l'emmailloter, s'il vous plaît.

L'employé acquiesça se demandant où il allait trouver les linges propres et les instruments désinfectés alors qu'elle demandait à Shane de surveiller Annie quelques secondes avant de se lever.

« - Tu fais quoi encore, demanda Anthony énervé par sa rébellion.

« - D'une part, je vais créer un endroit à l'abri des regards pour l'accouchement, ensuite, j'irais me laver les mains au maximum pour éviter tout problème ! Et je me fous que vous soyez d'accord, ajouta-t-elle en poussant un panneau. Vous voulez que j'accouche Annie d'accord, je vais le faire mais à ma manière avec un respect maximum pour elle !

Tout en parlant, elle continua de placer rapidement les panneaux puis demanda où elle pouvait se laver les mains et une employée lui indiqua les toilettes. Acquiesçant, elle entra dans la salle et se lava les mains tout en demandant à des volontaires de déplacer Annie jusqu'à l'endroit prévu pour. Les hommes regardèrent celui qui les menaçait depuis presque quatre heures et il acquiesça se moquant de savoir si ça se finirait bien. Il savait qu'il mourrait dans cette banque et se moquait des autres. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était venger Marion, sa fiancée.

Mitchie revint les mains en l'air pour éviter de toucher quoique ce soit, puis s'agenouilla face à sa patiente. L'employé revint ennuyé. Il avait bien trouvé une paire de ciseau mais celle-ci n'était pas désinfectée et il doutait qu'elle couperait ce qu'il fallait. De plus, il n'avait trouvé aucun linge propre.

« - Prends ma veste, soupira Shane. Elle n'est pas stérile mais elle sort de la machine !

« - Merci, amène-moi la mienne également. Carrie va me tuer mais tant pis !

Il acquiesça et vint lui apporter tout ça alors qu'elle soupirait.

« - Bon le col n'est pas complètement dilaté, on va devoir encore attendre un peu, je suis désolée, dit-elle à Annie qui acquiesça.

Revenant vers les autres otages, elle chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider sans succès malheureusement et finit par avoir une idée.

« - Je vais avoir besoin d'un téléphone, dit-elle.

« - Quoi, demanda Anthony étonné par son ton.

« - Vous m'avez bien entendu. On n'a pas ce qu'il faut je vais avoir besoin d'appeler le médecin d'en face pour qu'il me conseille ! Sinon c'est perdu d'avance !

« - Ecoute-moi bien petite. Je me fous de son sort comme de celui de son enfant ou même du mien, alors tu fais avec les moyens du bord ou je te tue !

« - Je trouverais un moyen d'appeler avec ou sans votre accord, mais je refuse d'essayer d'accoucher Annie alors que je n'ai même pas de quoi couper correctement le cordon ombilical !

L'homme la regarda excédé et lui ordonna d'aller voir sa patiente mais elle resta en place, le défiant du regard. Elle ignorait d'où lui venait ce courage soudain et au fond d'elle, elle avait aussi peur sinon plus que les autres otages qui craignaient pour leur vie. Elle aussi aurait voulu pouvoir s'asseoir par terre et pleurer de peur de ne pas revoir sa famille, malheureusement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'homme durement, voulant qu'il cède. Et lorsqu'il la menaça de son arme, elle refusa de bouger, réclamant toujours un téléphone ou le porte-voix, afin de savoir quoi faire. Ne supportant pas son regard l'homme arma son bras et tira.

* * *

* : En vrai, j'ignore si c'est possible mais on va faire comme si.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Alors oui je sais, vous devez vous demander ce que j'ai bu ou fumé pour finir comme ça mais rassurez-vous, je suis parfaitement sobre lool. Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Sympa la prise d'otage non ? Allez à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de cet OS (et oui encore en plusieurs parties que voulez-vous, l'inspiration ça se commande pas lool)

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec mon ordinateur. Merci à **Pims10** , **Hana Malowdya** , **Jessy** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça te plaise. J'espère que ça continuera. Bisoulles), **AngeleJ** , **Emelyne** (Salut miss. J'aime ta réaction, elle semble… Spontanée ! :p Oui Mitchie n'a pas froid aux yeux dans cette fic... Espérons juste que ça va continuer ! mdrr Bisouilles), **Jessica54300** (Salut miss. La suite arrive ce soir… Enfin ! L'ordi est réparé mdrr. Bisouilles), **Marine** (Coucou toi. Qui reste plus qu'à attendre pour voir si Mitchie reste en vie parce que bon… Anthony a tiré sur quelqu'un. Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** , **viso66** et **Marina** (Salut miss. Ah ben j'espère que tu vas l'aimer cette fiction. Ouais elle est timide mais aussi protectrice. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle se dresse contre Anthony. Euh ses motivations, je ne sais pas si on le sait dans ce chapitre ou dans le prochain mais bon, promis tu sauras tout. Oui enfin Mitchie s'y connaît autant que moi en accouchement. C'est-à-dire très peu ! mdrrr Euh désolée pour cette coupe de chapitre mais c'était tellement tentant mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Alors les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent (hélas) toujours pas. J'ai beau demander l'exclu à Disney, ils me répondent toujours non mdr. Sinon l'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Sauf Anthony. Lui c'est juste l'ex qu'on déteste toutes. Celui qui nous a quitté : pour une autre, parce qu'on refusait de céder à sa demande (quel qu'elle soit) ou simplement parce qu'on était trop bien pour lui (Même s'il n'a pas utilisé cette excuse pour prendre le large mdr) Bref, c'est l'homme à abattre !

 **Partie II**

« - Maman, je vais à la banque, déposer mon chèque, cria Mitchie avant de sortir dans un claquement de porte.

« - N'oublie pas que ta tante arrive, cria Connie inutilement. Espérons qu'elle sera là ce soir. Puisque ta _sœur_ , dit-elle à son mari, a décidé de nous honorer de sa présence !

« - Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas ma sœur, demanda-t-il amusé. Je sais qu'elle est dictatrice, cassante, vulgaire avec des manières à faire pâlir ta mère. Qu'elle se conduit mal et qu'elle a toujours besoin de donner son avis sur tout. Qu'elle passe son temps à critiquer tes merveilleux repas, ou la musique de Mitchie. Qu'elle n'a toujours pas accepté l'idée que notre fille veut être médecin et non femme au foyer et qu'on ait refusé d'inscrire Mitchie dans un pensionnat privé pour jeune fille, qui apprend à d'innocentes filles à se conduire comme des femmes des années mille huit cent vingt, mais quand tu la connais bien, je t'assure qu'elle est… Pire que ça, rit-il devant les gros yeux de sa femme.

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant lui lancer son torchon à la figure avant de rire avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas Bailee, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire autrement. Quand celle-ci avait une idée en tête, personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Soupirant, Connie se remit à la préparation du repas. Habituellement, quand ils recevaient, elle faisait toujours un effort mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'intention d'en faire le moins possible, puisqu'elle avait passé commande chez un pâtissier.

Bailee arriva à quatorze heures trente, comme convenu et commença aussitôt à critiquer la nouvelle décoration. En effet, Steve et sa femme avaient offert à leur fille, un piano droit pour noël et l'avait mis dans le salon qu'il avait donc fallu réorganiser. Certains objets décoratifs avaient donc émigré dans une autre pièce voir dans un carton au grenier. De plus, ils avaient changé le papier peint et avait retapissé leur canapé afin que l'harmonie de la pièce soit gardée.

« - Et pourquoi bleu vert ? Non un salon doit être orange, c'est très chaud. Voir rose, mais pas bleu ou vert. C'est des couleurs de chambres ça !

Steve hochait patiemment la tête, sans même chercher à expliquer leurs choix, puis sa sœur s'inquiéta de ne pas entendre « la musique de barbare » de sa nièce et Connie lui expliqua que leur fille était à la banque.

« - Elle revient sous peu !

« - Tu devrais l'appeler. Il va bientôt être quinze heures. A quelle heure est-elle partie ? Et c'est quoi sa banque ?

« - Je vais l'appeler, souffla Connie en cherchant à garder son calme.

S'éloignant, elle prit son portable et appela sa fille. Seulement à la troisième sonnerie, son appel fut rejeté et intriguée, elle recommença et tomba directement sur le répondeur. Sans prendre le temps de laisser un message, elle raccrocha et réitéra son appel. Même résultat, elle tomba sur le répondeur avant même la première sonnerie et raccrocha avant de poser son téléphone sur le buffet du salon les sourcils froncés. Son mari l'interrogea mais elle éluda ses questions préférant retourner dans la cuisine terminer le repas du soir. Pour que sa fille rejette son appel et coupe son téléphone, il en fallait beaucoup. « Même si elle est avec des amis, elle ne l'aurait pas coupé, songea-t-elle, non il y a autre chose. Mais quoi ? Peut-être est-elle en rendez-vous avec son conseiller ? Non elle ne l'aurait pas éteint. Elle ne l'éteint que dans les hôpitaux ou bien quand on le lui demande ! Or je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui demander un truc de genre dans une banque. Ou alors, elle n'a simplement plus de batterie ? Oui c'est probablement ça. » Rassurée par cette explication bancale, elle reprit le repas quand Steve lui demanda, pour la troisième fois, quand leur fille comptait rentrer.

« - Elle ne doit plus avoir de batterie, je passe systématiquement sur son répondeur.

Il acquiesça et continua d'écouter sa sœur se plaindre que de moins en moins de personnes la recevaient chez eux. La plupart de ses amis préféraient sortir en boite ou dans un restaurant, ce qui n'étonna pas Steve et fit sourire Connie.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure, ils l'écoutèrent sagement se plaindre de tout et de tout le monde puis elle s'éloigna pour se rafraîchir et Steve soupira. S'excusant auprès de sa femme, il alluma la télé et mit les informations. « Oh non, soupira la mère de famille, je vais l'avoir dans les pattes. » Elle fut cependant coupée dans ses pensées par le retour de Bailee qui lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

« - Non, je te remercie. Je te rappelle que je gère mon propre service traiteur, souligna-t-elle.

« - Justement. Ecoute je te l'ai jamais dit parce que je t'aime bien Connie, mais tes recettes sont fades ! Et…

Elle ne put aller plus loin puisque Steve mit plus fort. Sa femme allait s'en plaindre quand elle entendit une phrase qui lui glaça le sang.

« - Nous sommes pour le moment sans nouvelles des otages présent dans les locaux de la _Bank of America_ depuis onze heures trente à présent. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, le commissaire Gray est entré en contact avec celui qui retient quinze otages dont une femme enceinte.

« Mitchie, fut la seule pensée de Connie. » Regardant son mari, elle blanchit en comprenant que lui aussi semblait avoir compris qu'elle était toujours dans les locaux. « Voilà pourquoi elle ne répond pas, songea-t-elle la seconde suivante. Il a du l'obliger à couper son téléphone quand je l'ai appelée. » L'invitée se plaignit d'entendre les informations et demanda à son frère de couper mais il refusa. Durant plus de dix minutes, ils fixèrent l'écran sans rien dire puis Connie se reprit. Eteignant, four et gaz, elle enfila son manteau se débarrassant de son tablier au passage, rapidement rejointe par son mari qui expliquait à Bailee que sa nièce était dans les locaux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils partirent en direction de la banque afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Silencieusement, Connie pria que tout soit terminé lorsqu'ils arriveraient. Malheureusement, ils n'y avaient pas de nouvelles. Prenant place avec les autres badauds, ils fixèrent les locaux espérant voir, à tout moment, les otages sortir. Steve dut jouer des coudes mais ils parvinrent à se rapprocher des policiers et Connie demanda des informations.

« - Désolée madame, mais…

« - Ecoutez ma fille est à l'intérieur et j'aimerai savoir si elle va bien. A-t-on des nouvelles ?

« - Je… Je vais voir le commissaire, attendez-là, répondit le brigadier avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Steve le fixa et le vit discuter avec un homme avant de les montrer du doigt. Celui-ci posa son porte-voix et vint à leur rencontre.

« - Bonjour messieurs dames. Je suis le commissaire Gray. Vous dites que votre fille est à l'intérieur ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

« - Dix-huit ans, elle doit entrer en faculté de médecine dans quelques jours.

Ils virent très nettement le commissaire blanchir puis il leur dit qu'ils l'avaient entendu peu de temps avant. Elle leur expliquait qu'une femme allait accoucher et leur résuma la situation sans entrer dans les détails. A plusieurs reprises Connie eut peur pour sa fille et lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, le fixa.

« - Vous allez faire tout ce qu'il faudra n'est-ce pas ?

« - Rassurez-vous madame, nous allons faire tout ce que nous pourrons pour que tous les otages aillent bien. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. J'ai un fils de l'âge de votre fille et je…

Il fut coupé par un coup de feu. Durant une seconde, tout le monde regarda la banque en cessant de respirer. Ils redoutaient tous le prochain bruit. Dans la foule, les familles des otages étaient figées sur place priant tous que leur proche aille bien quand un cri se fit entendre.

…

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Les camions de presse étaient arrivés depuis deux heures à présents et tous attendaient de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient résumé la situation mais sans nouvelles informations sur le preneur d'otage, ils ne pouvaient rien dire de plus. Il ne faisait que résumer l'état d'inquiétudes des familles et des badauds venus assistés à la scène afin de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir été présent et d'en parler lors des longues soirées d'hivers. Le journaliste demanda au cameraman de filmer les visages des badauds tandis qu'il observait la foule évoluer. Certains partaient, d'autres arrivaient créant une sorte de renouveau. Soudain, alors qu'il allait se re-concentrer sur la porte de la banque, il fut frappé par l'inquiétude qu'il lut sur le visage d'une femme. Son instinct lui assura qu'elle faisait parti des proches des otages. Elle discutait avec un brigadier, puis un homme, qu'il supposa être son mari, intervint dans la conversation qu'il ne parvenait à entendre. L'homme de loi s'excusa alors et alla voir le commissaire à qui, il sembla donner une nouvelle importante, puisqu'il lâcha son mégaphone pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivés.

« - Tu penses qu'il se passe quelque chose, lui demanda un de ses collègues d'une chaîne rivale.

« - Honnêtement ? Je pense qu'ils sont de la famille d'une des victimes, soupira-t-il, mais je ne me risquerais pas à aller les voir tout de suite.

« - Moi je paris sur une personne plus haute dans la hiérarchie du commissaire Gray… Et je donnerais cher pour être une petite souris là !

Jonathan le regarda mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Lui aussi aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait bien que c'était un moment important mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller déranger ce nouveau groupe. Même si son badge de journaliste le lui permettait, il avait un cœur et ne voulait pas aller déranger une famille qui s'inquiétait. « Et vu leur âge, je paris que c'est un enfant qui est à l'intérieur. Probablement leur fille ou un neveu. » Il soupira et fit signe à son cameraman qui avait posé sa machine.

« - Tu me fais un plan de la banque et tu zoomes sur les fenêtres ou la porte, histoire d'avoir d'autres images. Et…

Il n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase. Une détonation venait de retentir et il sentit sa respiration se couper comme toutes les personnes présentes. Tous redoutaient que ce coup de feu ait blessé quelqu'un, et il ne fit pas exception. Malgré lui, il se mit à prier, et à espérer une fin joyeuse avec arrestation du preneur d'otage. De plus, il savait qu'il y avait une femme enceinte à l'intérieur et que le fameux Anthony avait menacé de la tuer en premier. Enfin un cri se fit entendre allégeant légèrement l'atmosphère.

« - Shane, hurla une voix de jeune femme.

…

 _Maintenant…_

« - Mitchie, souffla sa mère en posant la main sur son cœur.

Steve la soutint aussitôt alors que le commissaire perdait quelques couleurs. Son fils s'appelait ainsi. Soudain, il quitta son rôle de coordinateur des opérations et appela sa femme, pour savoir si leur fils était chez eux.

« - Non mon chéri, répondit-elle en riant signe qu'elle n'avait pas allumé la télé, il est parti à sa banque pour régler un problème avec son relevé de compte… Pourquoi ?

« - Pour rien Magalie, pour rien.

Il raccrocha aussitôt et ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de faire le vide. Certes, son titre de commissaire l'obligeait à reprendre les négociations afin que tout se passe pour le mieux pour les otages mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son fils était à l'intérieur. Avec un fou qui n'avait d'autre but que celui de faire souffrir. « Concentre-toi Marc, s'intima-t-il. »

« - Chef, on fait quoi ?

« - Les forces d'interventions sont prêtes à intervenir, lui signala son lieutenant. On les envoie ?

« - Je... Deux secondes, souffla-t-il avant de prendre son mégaphone. Anthony, ici le commissaire…

« - Foutez-moi la paix, répondit l'homme. Et ne vous approchez pas de cette banque, ou la prochaine fois, je tire sur la femme enceinte !

« - Est-ce que tous les otages vont bien ?

Le commissaire fixa les vitres espérant voir un mouvement quand une voix se fit entendre.

« - Je… Commissaire, pleura une jeune femme. Annie va mal. Est-ce que le docteur Petterson est encore là ?

« - Je suis là mademoiselle. Comment va la jeune femme enceinte ?

« - Elle est sur le point d'accoucher, pleura-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour l'aider à accoucher.

« - Calmez-vous, lui suggéra-t-il. Vous allez retourner la voir et me dire de combien est la dilatation de son col.

« - Ouvert au maximum, répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. L'accouchement a commencé.

Ils purent tous l'entendre paniquer et le docteur lui dicta la marche à suivre puis la voix d'Anthony leur parvint les prévenant qu'il leur dirait ce qu'il voulait dans l'heure qui allait suivre.

Connie se mit à sangloter de bonheur en entendant la voix de sa fille. « Elle va bien, songea-t-elle rassurée. Elle va bien. » Durant de longues minutes, elle ne pensa pas à autre chose alors que Steve la serrait dans ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que leur fille n'était pas blessée.

…

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

« - Shane, hurla Mitchie en voyant son nouvel ami au sol.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Anthony braquer son arme sur elle, il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était jeté sur elle pour l'empêcher d'être touchée. Annie avait besoin d'elle et Shane n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter de la voir mourir. « Qui plus est par la faute d'un imbécile, songea-t-il en tenant son épaule. » La brunette se jeta à ses côtés et tout en pleurant lui dit comment placer son bras puis compressa la blessure afin qu'il perde le moins de sang possible. Elle savait, grâce à des cours de premiers secours, qu'il allait avoir besoin de soin et qu'elle devait faire un garrot si elle voulait pouvoir s'occuper d'Annie. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui en faire un. « Les toxines se développeront plus vite, se rappela-t-elle, et ça risque d'empoisonner son sang et de se diffuser dans son corps. »

« - Venez m'aider, dit-elle à la personne qui était devant elle dans la queue.

« - Tu bouges, je te tue, la prévint Anthony en fixant son revolver vers elle. Quant à toi, docteur, tu retournes voir ta patiente et tu l'aides à faire sortir son mioche de ses intestins !

« - Vous n'avez aucun cœur, décréta-t-elle en le fixant.

« - Et toi, plus personne pour voler à ton secours ! Ton mec est à terre et ne rêve pas, personne dans cette salle ne risquera sa peau pour sauver celle d'une femme dont ils ignorent presque tout !

« - Anthony, ici le commissaire…

« - Foutez-moi la paix, cria l'interpellé. Et ne vous approchez pas de cette banque, ou la prochaine fois, je tire sur la femme enceinte !

« - Est-ce que tous les otages vont bien ?

Anthony regarda autour de lui. Seule Mitchie le fixait avec rage, tout en compressant la plaie de Shane.

« - Tu leur fais un topo sur la poule pondeuse, dit-il en lui tendant le mégaphone. Ecarte-toi du sujet et ta cervelle ira tapisser les murs, c'est clair ?

Pour seule réponse, elle prit l'objet et inspira longuement. Son regard croisa celui souffrant de son ami et elle sentait sa colère disparaître alors qu'Annie avait une nouvelle contraction.

« - Je… Commissaire, pleura-t-elle. Annie va mal. Est-ce que le docteur Petterson est encore là ?

« - Je suis là mademoiselle. Comment va la jeune femme enceinte ?

« - Vas aider Annie, souffla Shane en mettant sa main valide sur son épaule.

« - Je reviens dès que possible, c'est promis, souffla-t-elle avant d'aller voir sa première patiente.

Elle observa le col et se mit à paniquer en le voyant dilaté. S'éloignant, elle reprit la parole :

« - Elle est sur le point d'accoucher, dit-t-elle des larmes pleins la voix. Mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.

« - Calmez-vous, lui suggéra le médecin. Vous allez retourner la voir et me dire de combien est la dilatation de son col.

« - Ouvert au maximum, répondit-elle quelques secondes plus tard. L'accouchement a commencé.

« - Très bien, dit-il. Alors premièrement, vous allez inspirer profondément et vous calmer, dit-il. Cette femme compte sur vous pour l'aider à mettre son enfant au monde.

Mitchie acquiesça dans le vide et écouta le médecin lui dire quoi faire. La jeune femme se concentra et l'écouta attentivement. Quand elle fut sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle voulut les prévenir mais leur ravisseur lui reprit le mégaphone.

« - Je vous dicterais mes conditions dans une heure !… Et toi, ajouta-t-il pour la brunette, je te conseille de t'occuper exclusivement de ta patiente. Parce que personne ici n'osera bouger pour venir te sauver une seconde fois !

« - Je vous hais mais vous avez raison. Personne dans cette salle n'a assez de cran pour aider une autre personne sauf Shane et moi, dit-elle avant de fixer les otages. Restez bien tranquillement dans votre coin et faites-vous dessus en espérant que quelqu'un d'autre bougera pour vous ! Après tout, vous avez raison, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous fouliez un muscle… Bande de lâches ! Je n'ai que dix-huit ans mais j'ai plus de courage à moi seule que vous tous réunis !… Accroche-toi Shane, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur pour le jeune homme qui hocha la tête.

Sans un mot, elle retourna voir la femme enceinte tout en pestant contre les autres otages qui avaient trop peur pour oser faire quoique ce soit.

« - Je n'en reviens pas, bougonna-t-elle. Tous des flipettes qui tremblent en voyant leur ombre. Même pas assez de courage pour donner un sens à leur vie. Ils préfèrent vivre pépère en priant pour être rentrés chez eux à temps pour se voir dans le journal télé ! Bon, souffla-t-elle en regardant Annie à qui elle sourit, vous êtes prête ?

« - Non, dit-elle avant de serrer les dents.

« - Tant pis, votre bébé semble pressé de sortir, pouffa-t-elle malgré elle. Inspirez doucement et poussez, lui dit-elle avec sérieux.

Annie obéit, remettant sa vie et celle de son futur bébé entre les mains d'une adolescente qui n'y connaissait presque rien. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Jusqu'à présent, Mitchie avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Au fond d'elle, la future maman se surprit à espérer que son enfant ferait preuve d'autant de courage que cette jeune femme qui ne savait rien d'elle mais qui allait l'aider à accoucher.

Durant une demi-heure, elle poussa, souffla au rythme des ordres de la brunette qui ne semblait plus rien voir d'autre. Quand le bébé poussa enfin son premier cri, Mitchie sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait aidé une femme à mettre son enfant au monde. Se reprenant, elle essuya du dos de sa main, la larme qu'elle versa et posa l'enfant sur le ventre de sa mère qui lui caressa le dos, le regard débordant de tendresse. La brunette hésita quelques secondes entre les laisser ainsi et les faire risquer une infection ou bien couper le cordon et risquer bien pire puis se rappela de son sac. Elle alla le chercher et fouilla à l'intérieur alors que leur ravisseur lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Mon possible pour sauver cette femme et son enfant, répondit-elle froidement en sortant une petite bouteille de désinfectant d'une trousse de secours.

Sous le regard perplexe de certains otages qui pouvaient voir certain de ses gestes, elle désinfecta la paire de ciseaux qu'on lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt et imbiba deux chouchous. Elle les utilisa en guise de pinces en les enroulant autour du cordon ombilical qu'elle coupa quelques secondes plus tard. Elle cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes puis se reprit. Elle mit l'enfant dans la veste de Shane et mit la sienne sur la jeune maman qui la remercia à multiples reprises.

« - Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire, souffla-t-elle en la rassurant.

« - Vous avez permis à mon bébé de naître et vous avez fait votre maximum pour la préserver des infections.

« - J'espère, souffla-t-elle.

Après avoir conseillé à Annie de se reposer, son bébé dans ses bras, elle retourna voir Shane à qui elle demanda comment il se sentait.

« - J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, avoua-t-il en serrant les dents.

Mitchie se remit à appuyer sur la blessure, le libérant quelques secondes tout en l'observant. Tout son visage était crispé et il transpirait à grosses gouttes signe qu'il souffrait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait penser. La jeune femme se mit à espérer qu'il allait s'en sortir tout en observant l'horloge. L'heure allait se terminer.

« - Hey le docteur, tu vas prendre l'enfant et l'apporter à la police. Si tu ne reviens pas aussitôt, j'achève ton copain et la mère de famille, c'est clair ?

« - Limpide, fit-elle en le fixant.

« - Tu leur dis simplement que tu apportes l'enfant.

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit le bébé dans ses bras en promettant à Annie qu'elle allait l'amener à un médecin spécialisé.

« - Il travaille dans le service maternité, rappelez-vous, souffla-t-elle. Votre petite fille ne risque rien.

« - Merci Mitchie, chuchota-t-elle.

La jeune femme sourit simplement puis sortit alors qu'Anthony reprenait son mégaphone.

« - Elle vous apporte l'enfant et elle revient dans les trente secondes sinon je tire sur la mère du mioche. Je vous dicterai mes conditions à son retour dans la banque.

Mitchie se rapprocha lentement et parla dès qu'elle put être entendue.

« - Il a blessé un jeune de mon âge et menace de le tuer si je ne reviens pas. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour cette petite mais les conditions étaient affreuses.

« - Ne vous en faites pas, assura le médecin, on a tout prévu, dit-il sans bouger les lèvres.

« - Fouillez dans la poche de la veste, chuchota-t-elle en leur donnant le bébé.

Elle n'ajouta rien et retourna dans la banque, le cœur battant à la chamade. Elle avait croisé le regard inquiet de sa mère. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas rester avec elle, elle ne voulait pas que Shane meurt. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte de la banque, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes puis revint près du jeune homme qui s'était interposé pour la sauver. Elle le soulagea en recommençant elle-même à compresser la plaie qui risquait de s'infecter.

« - Je veux une voiture avec le plein d'essence, sans chauffeur. Un des otages sera le mien. J'irais directement à l'aéroport où un avion m'attendra avec le réservoir plein.

« - Une voiture et un avion, répéta le commissaire. C'est tout ?

« - Pour le moment !

Tandis qu'ils parlementaient, Annie rangea tant bien que mal la trousse de secours et la fit glisser jusqu'à Mitchie qui la remercia d'un sourire. Elle désinfecta la plaie et la pansa du mieux qu'elle put tout en intimant à Shane de ne pas bouger. Il obéit et la remercia alors que leur ravisseur se rasseyait.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, dit-il en voyant Mitchie.

« - J'empêche la blessure de s'infecter. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre !

* * *

Et voilà un autre de bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Ok je ne suis pas drôle mais bon, au moins on sait que Mitchie n'est pas blessée, qu'elle a aidé une femme à accoucher et qu'elle soigne Shane qui l'a sauvé donc… A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapter 3

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Et voilà comme promis, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira mais si mes souvenirs sont bons ça devrait être… Et bien bon mdrr Merci à **viso66** , **Pims10** , **Jessy** (Salut miss. Ben oui et encore tu n'as pas tout lu :p Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions** et **Emelyne** (Salut miss, tu la trouves chiante la tante ? Moi je la trouve horrible et exécrable, pas seulement "bien chiante" ptdrrrr Ah ben écoute faut lire la suite pour savoir qui le braqueur va prendre en otage mdrr Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews qui ont déclenchées la correction de la troisième partie.

 **Disclaimer** : Alors les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent (hélas) toujours pas. J'ai beau demander l'exclu à Disney, ils me répondent toujours non mdr. Sinon l'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Sauf Anthony. Lui c'est juste l'ex qu'on déteste toutes. Celui qui nous a quitté : pour une autre, parce qu'on refusait de céder à sa demande (quel qu'elle soit) ou simplement parce qu'on était trop bien pour lui (Même s'il n'a pas utilisé cette excuse pour prendre le large mdr) Bref, c'est l'homme à abattre !

 **Partie III**

« - Fouillez dans la poche de la veste, chuchota la jeune femme en leur donnant le bébé.

Le commissaire sourcilla puis alla demander au médecin qui s'occupait de l'enfant de vider les poches de la veste quand il la reconnut. « Mon Dieu, songea-t-il, c'est celle de Shane. » Il ne put penser à autre chose puisqu'Anthony prit la parole et leur dicta ses conditions.

« - Où est-ce qu'il veut aller, demanda son second alors que les négociations se terminaient.

« - Nulle part. Il continuera simplement de nous dicter ses consignes depuis là-haut, comprit le commissaire. Appelle l'aéroport et vois s'ils ont un avion de libre. Un de quatre places de préférence.

« - Ok chef.

« - Commissaire, l'appela le médecin.

« - Comment va l'enfant ?

« - Selon nos premiers examens, elle se porte comme un charme, même si elle devra rester quelques jours sous couveuse. Cette jeune fille a fait du bon travail vu ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

« - Et les poches ?

« - J'ai trouvé un trousseau de clés, un portefeuille, un lecteur mp3…

« - Un Ipod, le reprit-il. Mon fils m'a suffisamment rabattu les oreilles avec l'an dernier pour que je le lui achète pour son anniversaire. Quoi d'autre ?

« - Un billet de vingt dollars, une paire de lunettes, un paquet de mouchoir et ce papier.

« - Et son téléphone, demanda le commissaire en prenant la feuille pliée en deux.

« - Aucun téléphone. Il la probablement sur lui.

Il acquiesça et observa le papier. _Une des victimes a une balle dans l'épaule. On compresse la blessure. Le cordon ombilical a été coupé avec une paire de ciseaux désinfectée et pincés avec des chouchous. Elle a accouché à même le sol. Il a pris nos portables._ Le commissaire fixa la feuille perplexe puis se dit qu'il faudrait remercier la jeune femme des informations médicales qu'il transmit aussitôt au médecin.

…

« - Je vais faire sortir neuf otages, cria Anthony dans le mégaphone, et vous dites à vos hommes de ranger leurs armes ! Sinon je les exécute, c'est clair ?

« - Parfaitement Anthony.

« - Bien… Les autres sortiront quand j'aurais ma voiture.

« - Elle sera là dans quelques minutes, assura le commissaire en faisant signe à ses hommes de se mettre au repos.

« - Alors, la docteur reste là, ainsi que la nana en cloque, le blessé… Et toi, dit-il en fixant un des employés. Les autres vous allez sortir doucement les mains sur la tête. Et seulement un par un.

Ils obéirent tous et le premier sorti. Le second ne put faire de même que lorsque le premier otage fut au niveau du camion de police. Durant plusieurs minutes, le manège se répéta et ils ne furent bientôt plus que cinq. Mitchie alternait entre Shane et Annie afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien sans s'occuper du dernier otage, ni même d'elle-même. Tout ce qui lui importait était les deux personnes dont elle s'occupait.

Au contraire d'elle, Tom, le guichetier, était assis au sol et ne cessait de se demander pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui reste dans la banque. Il détestait y travailler et ne le faisait que pour envoyer son fils dans un centre spécialisé pour enfants handicapés. Son fils était né avec le gène de la trisomie vingt-et-un et Tom s'en voulait terriblement. Avec sa femme, ils avaient refusé de faire une amniocentèse par manque de temps et il en payait encore les conséquences, quinze ans plus tard.

« - Pourquoi moi, ne put-il s'empêcher de se lamenter.

« - Oh la ferme, soupira Mitchie exaspérée. De quoi vous vous plaigniez l'opossum* ? Vous ne venez pas d'accoucher et vous ne vous êtes pas pris une balle dans l'épaule pour me sauver la vie ! Vous êtes restés assis depuis le début, sans faire preuve d'une once de courage alors continuez de vous lamenter si vous le voulez mais en silence !

Lorsqu'elle eut finie sa tirade, elle se rassit près de Shane et prit un mouchoir dans son sac pour éponger son front, tout en le rassurant. Ce serait bientôt la fin de cette épreuve, elle le sentait. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il semblait se moquer d'avoir une voiture, et il avait dit dès le début, qu'il voulait juste faire souffrir. « Mais qui, songea-t-elle. Ce n'est pas comme si l'un de nous avait une quelconque valeur. Si ? » A côté d'elle, l'autre otage continuait de se plaindre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal pour vivre ça et elle crut qu'elle allait l'assommer lorsque leur ravisseur reprit la parole.

« - Tu sais, ce qui est le plus amusant, dit-il en le fixant avant de reprendre sans lui laisser le temps de parler, c'est que dans tous ces badauds qu'il y a dehors, il doit y avoir ton frère.

« - Et alors, c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?

« - Le rapport, c'est le hold up qu'il a fait il y a quelques mois. Il est venu dans l'épicerie bio que je tenais avec Marion, dit-il en désignant le cadre. Il est entré, un collant sur la tête et a pris ma recette en menaçant ma fiancée d'un couteau. Malheureusement, Marion a fait un trou dans le bas qu'il avait et on a découvert son visage.

« - Et ?

Mitchie fixa l'homme qui les retenait depuis déjà trop longtemps et se sentit pleine de compassion pour lui. Elle comprit la fin de l'histoire avant même qu'il ne la raconte. Par pudeur, elle baissa la tête et s'occupa de Shane, tout en continuant à prêter attention au récit.

« - Quand il s'en est aperçu, il lui a tranché la gorge d'une cervicale à l'autre, fit-il froidement. J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux et j'ai voulu allé la voir pour lui dire de s'accrocher mais ton frère a lancé son couteau. Il m'a atteint dans l'estomac avant de partir avec son butin, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre l'employé. J'ai du me traîner au sol, alors que je me vidais de mon sang, pour aller moi-même appeler les secours. Quand ils sont arrivés, ça a été pour constater le décès de ma fiancée. Je suis tombé dans le coma peu de temps après. J'y suis resté un mois complet. Et à mon réveil, j'apprends quoi ? Que ton salopard de frère s'en est tiré sans problème parce que personne n'a pu prouver qu'il était venu. Pire, que cet enfoiré qui a détruit ma vie vit tranquillement dans un appartement chic et qu'il s'est marié.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la banque. Annie s'était endormie, alors que Shane était choqué d'apprendre que tout ça n'était qu'une vengeance. Tom écoutait leur bourreau avec horreur alors que Mitchie était dégoûtée de la justice mais plus encore de la folie des hommes qui réussit à pousser le meilleur des hommes à tuer son voisin. Bien sûr, le récit d'Anthony la touchait, bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Elle comprenait sa peine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui trouver d'excuse valable. A ses yeux, rien ne pouvait permettre à un homme d'en tuer un autre. Le preneur d'otage reprit son récit quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait près de l'homme.

« - Mais aujourd'hui, je tiens ma vengeance. J'aurais pu aller chez lui et tuer sa femme, de la même manière qu'il a tué la mienne mais j'ai découvert qu'il la trompait, alors j'ai cherché la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Je devais le faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert. Et c'est toi, celui qu'il aime tant. T'es plus que son frère, n'est-ce pas, fit-il avec une joie sadique. Il ferait tout pour te protéger. Toi et ton handicapé de gamin ! Il a même été jusqu'à commettre un hold up pour t'aider à payer le centre dans lequel ton gamin est.

« - Je… Je vous en prie, supplia l'employé. Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! Je témoignerais contre mon frère si vous portez plainte, je vous rembourserais tout ce qu'il vous a pris mais je vous en supplie, ne me faites pas de mal !

« - Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser sortir, demanda-t-il presque amusé. Oh non mon pote ! Eux vont sortir… Plus tard, mais toi, tu peux considérer cette banque comme ton tombeau, parce que tu n'en sortiras pas vivant !

…

Connie avait regardé chaque otage sortir un par un, espérant voir son enfant seulement lorsque le dernier fut dehors, elle comprit que son bébé était toujours aux mains du ravisseur. Le commissaire, quant à lui, blanchit considérablement lorsqu'un des otages expliqua que c'était un jeune garçon qui était blessé. Il venait de comprendre que c'était son fils qui avait une balle dans l'épaule et se mit à espérer que tout se finirait rapidement. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait depuis que le coup de feu avait retentit. Lorsqu'il avait entendu le prénom de son fils, il avait su au fond de lui qu'il était touché mais une part de lui avait continué à espérer qu'il se trompait. « Je n'ai plus qu'à prévenir sa mère, songea-t-il avant de se raviser. Attendons que cette histoire soit terminée. »

La banque redevint silencieuse et chacun se remit à espérer que tout se terminerait bien. Chacun se souvenait qu'une jeune maman était à l'intérieur. De plus lorsque la jeune femme était venue apportée l'enfant, ils avaient tous vu le sang sur son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements et tous se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Même si la plupart était convaincu que le sang provenait de l'accouchement qu'elle avait pratiqué. Le commissaire regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard inquiet de la mère de celle qui avait apporté l'enfant. Sans réfléchir, il rejoignit les parents.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fille est intelligente, elle s'en sortira.

« - Qu'en savez-vous, demanda Connie.

« - En nous apportant l'enfant, elle nous a fait savoir comment ça se passait à l'intérieur. Elle a résumé la situation en quelques phrases, on en sait plus à présent.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsque la voiture demandée par le ravisseur arriva. Il s'éloigna donc, après leur avoir assuré que tout se terminerait bien et prit son mégaphone.

« - Anthony ? Votre voiture vient d'arriver. Je vais demander au chauffeur de sortir en laissant les clés sur le contact. La voiture pourra vous conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport où un avion sera prêt à vous emmener où vous le souhaitez.

Ils attendirent en silence, que la porte de la banque s'ouvre mais à la place, ce fut la voix du ravisseur qui se fit entendre.

« - Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis, je reste là avec les otages. Et vous, vous restez loin de la porte sinon je tue un des otages. Tiens, dis-lui toi.

Tout le monde crut que la jeune femme qui parlait souvent pour lui, allait à nouveau prendre la parole, ils furent donc surpris d'entendre une voix masculine.

« - Je vous en prie, il a son revolver sur ma tempe et menace de me tuer si jamais quelqu'un s'approche, dit-il en pleurant presque.

…

« - Aucun courage, soupira Anthony presque déçu. Même la gamine a plus de cran que toi !

Mitchie qui avait suivi la scène se concentra, une nouvelle fois, sur Shane. Devant aller voir Annie, elle demanda à son sauveur comment il allait. Il sourit et lui assura qu'il tenait le choc la laissant ainsi s'occuper de son autre patiente. Dès qu'elle fut dos à lui, il ferma les yeux, et serra les dents de douleur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi contre un sédatif mais la brunette refusait de lui donner quelque chose de peur de faire une erreur.

« - Qu'allez-vous faire de nous, demanda Mitchie au ravisseur.

« - De vous trois, répondit-il en la désignant ainsi que les deux blessés, rien. Si je vous garde, c'est juste parce que ça prendrait trop de temps à les faire évacuer et parce que vous pouvez les aider. Si vous obéissez à mes ordres, le seul qui mourra, c'est lui !

« - Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué votre fiancée, se plaignit Tom.

« - Je m'en fous. C'est ton frère qui doit souffrir, donc c'est toi qui meurs ! Maintenant foutez-moi la paix, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il en se massant les tempes en proie à une migraine.

La future médecin le regarda et s'assurant que Annie allait bien, retourna à son sac. Elle nota le masque de douleur de son ami mais se retint de lui donner quelque chose. On lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne fallait rien donner à une personne blessée, pour éviter d'aggraver ses blessures. Elle prit donc les cachets qu'elle prenait contre ses maux de tête et tendit la boite à leur ravisseur.

« - C'est quoi, demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« - Du paracétamol. C'est ce que je prends quand j'ai la migraine.

Il la fixa cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle dut le comprendre puisqu'elle posa la boite à côté de lui et retourna voir Shane sans le regarder. Il prit donc un cachet sous le regard médusé de l'employé qui commença à s'énerver.

« - Mais vous êtes folle ou quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas non plus tenir son arme quand il me tuera ?

« - Non mais continuez à me hurler dessus et je vous assomme, asséna-t-elle avec colère. Si on est tous là c'est à cause de votre malhonnête de frère. C'est à cause de lui qu'Annie a accouché avec un mois d'avance et sur un sol crasseux. A cause de lui si Shane est blessé et si on est encore là alors si l'un d'entre nous, doit faire profil bas, c'est vous ok ?

« - Parce que je suis responsable des actes de mon frère ?

« - Non mais si vous avez accepté l'argent qu'il vous a donné, vous êtes complice alors fermez-là, j'ai besoin de calme.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle inspira longuement et commença à défaire le bandage qu'elle avait fait à Shane. Elle voulait voir si la blessure s'infectait mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

« - S'il te plait, n'y touche pas, c'est assez douloureux comme ça.

« - Je… Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je me sens tellement inutile !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup. Tu m'as permis de ne pas me vider de mon sang et rien que pour ça, tu mérites une médaille. En plus, tu as aidé Annie a accoucher, c'est énorme.

« - Sauf que c'est à cause de moi si tu es blessé, et…

Le jeune homme leva le bras et posa son index sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Il ne regrettait aucunement son geste et il était certain que si c'était à refaire, il agirait exactement de la même manière. Elle lui sourit doucement et lui rappela de ne pas bouger. Malheureusement, ce moment fut brisé par Anthony qui reprit la parole.

« - La prochaine fois que la police vient m'emmerder, je t'abats comme le chien que t'es, décréta-t-il en fixant l'employé qui se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

Le ravisseur esquissa un sourire sadique en le voyant avoir si peur et s'installa confortablement, son arme à la main, prêt à tirer. Mitchie observa la scène et déglutit avant de fixer le mur en priant que le commissaire ne se manifesterait pas tout de suite. « L'idéal serait qu'ils débarquent d'un coup et nous sauve tous, songea-t-elle. » Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la main de Shane qui prit la sienne.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils chuchotèrent tous les deux, ce qui finit par agacer leur preneur d'otage.

« - Au prochain mot, je lui tire dessus, dit-il durement en désignant Tom.

Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment et la brunette baissa les yeux. Elle s'en voulait de cette nouvelle menace et décida de ne plus parler. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort d'un homme sur la conscience. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis que Shane lui serra fortement la main en proie à une douleur plus vive. La jeune femme se pencha doucement alors qu'il fermait les yeux et caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre que tout serait bientôt fini, mais elle ignorait comment faire. Il dut le sentir puisqu'il ouvrit, difficilement les paupières et ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle sourit timidement en continuant de frôler son visage avec douceur. Il lui sourit en retour et lâcha sa main pour venir caresser sa joue. Elle se sentit frissonner lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau alors que son cœur ratait un battement et ferma les yeux.

Le jeune homme voulant croiser, à nouveau, son regard chocolat pensa à l'appeler quand il se souvint de la menace de leur ravisseur et se retint. A la place, il serra les dents, pour contenir sa douleur mais surtout pour s'empêcher de parler puis fit retomber sa main qui se posa sur la cuisse de la brunette. Elle rouvrit les yeux au même instant et sourit timidement.

« - Anthony, une autre heure vient de passer. Que voulez-vous ?

A l'entente de la voix du commissaire, tout le monde se figea dans la banque. Mitchie se mit à espérer que leur ravisseur mentait en disant qu'il tuerait Tom. Shane se tendit appréhendant le prochain geste ou son alors qu'Annie retint sa respiration. Pour sa part, l'employé se mit à prier sous le regard presque amusé d'Anthony. Lentement, il tendit son bras et attendit qu'il ait terminé sa prière. Celle-ci prit presqu'une minute, puis il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé, et croisa le regard joyeux de leur ravisseur.

…

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Dans la rue, tout le monde attendait de connaître les nouvelles revendications du preneur d'otages. Le commissaire observa sa montre et soupira.

« - Bon ça suffit là, ça va faire six heures qu'il est là-dedans, faut faire sortir les deux blessés, décréta-t-il en prenant son mégaphone. Anthony, une autre heure vient de passer. Que voulez-vous ?

Son second le regarda intrigué.

« - Vous croyez réellement qu'il veut quelque chose ?

« - Pour être franc, non mais il y a mon fils à l'intérieur et il est blessé.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis observèrent la banque attendant d'avoir des nouvelles du ravisseur. Une longue minute passa puis un second coup de feu retentit suivi d'un cri horrifié. La seconde suivante une autre balle fut tirée puis la porte de la banque s'ouvrit enfin.

…

Quand Anthony tua l'employé, Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de hurler d'horreur en songeant qu'un homme venait de mourir sous ses yeux.

« - J'arrive Marion, souffla leur ravisseur avant de pointer son arme sur lui.

Il se tira une balle dans la poitrine et tomba à la renverse. La brunette regarda autour d'elle et s'apercevant qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait marcher, se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte.

« - Ne tirez pas, cria-t-elle.

Sans un autre mot, elle courut rejoindre la police.

« - Anthony est mort, il vient de se suicider après avoir tué Tom l'employé. Annie est retombée dans les pommes et Shane est au bord de l'inconscience. Il faut aller les aider.

« - Calmez-vous, dit le commissaire en faisant signe à ses hommes d'y aller. C'est fini, ajouta-t-il doucement en la fixant dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, la jeune femme prit conscience qu'elle était enfin libre et elle tomba à genoux sous la fatigue avant de pleurer. De soulagement, d'horreur, d'appréhension, elle l'ignorait et s'en moquait. Elle venait de vivre les pires moments de son existence et elle voulait simplement tout oublier et se cacher sous sa couette.

« - Venez mademoiselle, lui dit une voix douce.

« - Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je suis le docteur Eloïse Sanchez, urgentiste. On va vous nettoyer et vous allonger afin que vous vous repreniez.

« - Je ne veux pas me reprendre, juste pleurer.

« - Alors venez pleurer dans le camion, évitons les caméras de télé, dit-elle en en désignant une.

Mitchie se rappela alors qu'Annie avait vu la presse quand tout avait commencé et suivi la jeune médecin dans le camion où elle se fit ausculter. La seconde suivante Shane arriva sur un brancard.

« - Comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-elle.

« - J'ai connu mieux. T'as été une championne Mitchie.

Elle sourit, incapable de dire autre chose et lui prit la main. N'étant pas blessée, elle put quitter le camion quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'une voix l'appelait. Elle se tourna immédiatement et courut dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant de soulagement de ne pas être seule. Ses parents la serrèrent de toutes leurs forces sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne. Au contraire, elle se contenta de pleurer, à nouveau, avant de leur demander comment ils allaient.

« - On va très bien ma chérie, souffla son père alors que Connie pleurait également. Et on est très fier de toi.

« - Merci… Comment va le bébé ?

« - On l'ignore, avoua-t-il. Mais on va aller demander si tu le souhaite.

« - Oui. Je veux savoir si la petite va bien. Et sa mère aussi.

Ils acquiescèrent et la serrant contre eux, rejoignirent le second camion où la petite famille était. Malheureusement, on leur apprit qu'il les emmenait tout de suite à l'hôpital en urgence. Steve hocha la tête et décida de les suivre.

« - Mademoiselle Mitchie, intervint le commissaire.

« - Oui ?

« - Je vais devoir vous demander de vous présenter rapidement dans un commissariat pour faire votre déposition.

« - Très bien. Dès que j'aurais eu des nouvelles d'Annie, de sa fille et de Shane.

« - Je voulais également vous remercier… Pour avoir soigner mon fils, ajouta-t-il avant de lui tendre la main qu'elle prit doucement. Au nom de ma femme et de moi-même, merci mademoiselle.

Elle rougit devant tant de remerciement et il lui donna rendez-vous à l'hôpital. Elle acquiesça et ils purent rejoindre la voiture en famille. Etrangement, et pour la première fois depuis que Connie la connaissait, Bailee ne trouva rien à redire au contraire, elle resta silencieuse durant le trajet, regardant sa nièce d'un tout autre œil.

* * *

* : Mitchie le traite d'opossum parce qu'un opossum est un animal qui n'a aucun courage. Rappelons que dans le chapitre précédent, elle a compris que personne ne l'aiderait à soigner Shane et Annie de peur de se prendre une balle !

Et voilà. Dans la prochaine partie, les retrouvailles entre Mitchie, Shane, Annie et son bébé. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. Voilà la dernière partie de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Ah ouais ? Une course poursuite et tout ? C'est une idée que je vais mettre de côté mdrrr J'espère que les retrouvailles te plairont. Bisouilles), **Pims10** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **MiniMagiCcOlourS** , **AngeleJ** , **Hana Malowdya** , **viso66** et **Marina** (Salut miss. Oui Mitchie a un sacré courage de s'opposer à lui, de dire ce qu'elle pense et de donner des nouvelles malgré qu'il refuse… Elle est trop forte ! Oui c'était évident que la photo avait un lien mais bon. Oui il a une sacrée raison de faire ce qu'il a fait. Même si c'est horrible de tuer quelqu'un comme ça. Il est juste fou d'amour et de chagrin. J'espère que les retrouvailles te plairont. Bisouilles) pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Alors les personnages de Camp Rock ne m'appartiennent (hélas) toujours pas. J'ai beau demander l'exclu à Disney, ils me répondent toujours non mdr. Sinon l'idée est de moi, ainsi que les personnages secondaires. Sauf Anthony. Lui c'est juste l'ex qu'on déteste toutes. Celui qui nous a quitté : pour une autre, parce qu'on refusait de céder à sa demande (quel qu'elle soit) ou simplement parce qu'on était trop bien pour lui (Même s'il n'a pas utilisé cette excuse pour prendre le large mdr) Bref, c'est l'homme à abattre !

 **Partie IV**

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Mitchie nota que le service semblait en ébullition. Elle soupira mais rejoignit l'accueil et demanda où elle pouvait trouver Shane.

« - Shane comment, demanda l'hôtesse.

« - Euh… Celui qui a été blessé par balle à _Bank of America_. J'étais une des otages et…

« - Je vais appeler un médecin, allez dans la salle d'attente, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme acquiesça et rejoignit d'autres personnes. Assises parmi eux, elle se demanda pourquoi elle venait réellement le voir. Elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle voulait savoir si elle avait fait du bon travail mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. Elle voulait surtout le revoir. « Et peut-être garder le contact, s'avoua-t-elle en rougissant quelques peu. » Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un médecin qui lui demanda de la suivre. Elle obéit, supposant qu'il la conduisait auprès du garçon. Cependant, elle se retrouva dans un bureau et arqua un sourcil.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Et où est Shane ?

« - Le jeune homme est en train de passer quelques examens. Je suis le docteur Brown psychologue et je m'occupe principalement des personnes ayant subi un traumatisme grave. Comme un attentat, un accident, ou dans votre cas, un hold-up qui s'est terminé plutôt… Brutalement.

« - Je vais très bien, dit-elle en le fixant. J'ai eu très peur quand j'étais dans la banque mais c'est terminé et je n'ai aucun traumatisme. Je venais simplement voir Shane, il m'a sauvé la vie là-bas et je souhaitais lui dire merci. C'est tout.

« - Dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

« - Pourquoi ? Vous êtes médecin pas policier et je ferais ma déposition demain. Vous n'aurez qu'à la demander au commissaire Gray, dit-elle sur la défensive.

« - Mademoiselle…

La jeune femme le regarda sans donner son nom de famille et il soupira mentalement avant de reprendre.

« - Mademoiselle, à moins que vous soyez en mesure de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et votre ressenti sur tout ça, sans faillir, je vais devoir vous demander de revenir me voir, ou d'aller voir un de mes collègues. C'est pour votre bien.

Mitchie soupira bruyamment et commença son récit. Elle racontait les évènements sans réellement s'arrêter sur ce qu'elle ressentait et le médecin dut l'interrompre à plusieurs reprises pour lui demander comment elle avait vécu certains moments. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait encore peur et il voulait qu'elle en prenne conscience et qu'elle en guérisse afin de reprendre sa vie sereinement. Lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où Anthony l'avait menacée de son arme, sa voix devint plus faible. Elle crut qu'elle pourrait aller au bout de son récit mais elle ne put l'achever. Penser que deux hommes étaient morts sous ses yeux, était une chose mais le dire à voix haute le rendrait réel et elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas prête à en prendre réellement conscience. Elle se mit donc à pleurer sans raison et s'excusa auprès du psychologue qui lui assura que c'était normal. Il lui donna le temps dont elle avait besoin pour pleurer et lorsque sa crise de larmes fut terminée, elle reprit le récit qu'elle termina en chuchotant. Ils en discutèrent plusieurs minutes avant de lui faire sa prescription et de la reconduire dans la salle d'attente.

« - Voici une ordonnance, dit-il aux parents en la leur tendant. Elle sera un peu anxieuse durant quelques jours et il faudra éviter les bruits sourds mais elle devrait aller mieux sous peu. Veillez bien à ce qu'elle prenne ses médicaments, si jamais elle fait des cauchemars.

« - Bien docteur. Pourrais-je vous parler quelques secondes en privé, demanda Steve.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et Mitchie se rassit sur le siège en plastique sans un mot. Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui et ne vit pas son père revenir. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. Se tournant, elle soupira de soulagement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son héros en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Heureusement, le commissaire sortit du service quelques minutes plus tard. Il les aperçut et rejoignit la jeune femme qui avait sauvé le bras de son fils.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Je… Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

« - Que faites-vous ici ?

« - Je… J'étais venue prendre des nouvelles d'Annie, de son bébé et de Shane.

« - Je comprends. Venez, je vais vous conduire à eux.

Elle le remercia puis le suivit jusqu'à une chambre. Annie était présente, ainsi qu'un homme et tous deux regardaient leur bébé avec un air rassuré.

« - Je… Bonjour, souffla-t-elle doucement.

« - Oh bonjour Mitchie, sourit la jeune maman. Comment allez-vous ?

« - Bien, je vous remercie. Enfin selon le psy de l'hôpital je vais faire des cauchemars mais j'imagine que ça sera le cas d'à peu près tout le monde. Et vous ?

« - Tout va bien. Vous avez sauvé mon bébé et moi-même. Selon les médecins, c'est de l'excellent travail, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Voici mon mari Josh. On cherche un prénom pour notre fille.

« - Oh enchantée… Je vais vous laisser alors, je venais juste voir comment vous alliez.

« - Attendez, dit l'homme. Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir aidé ma femme à accoucher et d'avoir sauvé notre bébé.

« - Ce n'était rien, je vous assure.

« - Au vu de votre expérience, c'est énorme pour moi, dit-il. Et j'aimerais vous demander autre chose.

« - Quoi ?

« - Accepteriez-vous, si Annie est d'accord, que notre fille porte votre prénom ?

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et regarda Josh en se demandant s'il était sérieux. Comme il ne semblait pas plaisanter, elle observa Annie qui avait le regard brillant. La jeune maman acquiesça voulant lui faire savoir qu'elle était du même avis que son mari et la jeune femme hocha bêtement la tête.

« - Je… Bien sûr, fit-elle sonnée.

L'homme sourit franchement et retourna voir la couveuse.

« - Salut mon bébé, tu te souviens de papa ? Ta maman et moi avons enfin trouvé comment on va t'appeler. Mitchie, comme la personne qui t'a aidé à venir au monde, dit-il doucement avant d'ajouter pour la jeune femme, venez !

Elle obéit sagement et vint regarder le bébé. Elle sourit et frôla le berceau des doigts. Elle était émue et ne savait quoi dire. Elle souffla qu'elle était merveilleuse et qu'elle espérait qu'elle serait heureuse. Elle se rapprocha d'Annie qui la prit dans ses bras, lui soufflant un « merci » au creux de l'oreille. Mitchie sourit puis la laissa se reposer. Elle promit de repasser rapidement et rejoignit le commissaire qui était resté à l'extérieur. Il avait assisté à toute la scène et se contenta de sourire avant de la conduire jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

« - Hey voilà mon héroïne, sourit Shane en la voyant.

« - Hey, fit-elle intimidée. C'est toi qui m'a sauvée je te rappelle. La balle que tu t'es pris à l'épaule le prouve.

« - Mais tu as arrêté l'hémorragie et tu as aidé une femme à accoucher sans perdre ton sang-froid. Sans compter que pour une gamine, entre guillemet, tu as tenue tête à un type qui n'avait rien à perdre. Tu as été… Impressionnante tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir et se contenta de sourire avant de lui demander comment il se sentait.

« - J'avoue, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme mais je m'en remettrais, sourit-il. Et toi, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

« - Je vais bien rassure-toi.

« - Tu mens bien, admit-il. Si je ne lisais pas la panique dans ton regard, je pourrais te croire. Tu peux entrer, tu sais ? Je mords habituellement mais ils m'ont shooté à la morphine. Je ne te ferais rien.

« - Merci.

« - Bon les jeunes, je vous laisse, je vais prévenir vos parents, ajouta le commissaire à la jeune femme qui acquiesça.

« - Ton père a l'air sympa.

« - Ouais… Attends de vivre avec, plaisanta-t-il. Il déteste le désordre et il est hyper prévoyant. Je te jure, c'est flippant, ajouta-t-il quand elle se mit à rire. Je suis obligé de faire ma chambre tous les jours, aider ma mère, ne jamais sortir sans mon portable, de l'argent et autre… Il ne doit même pas connaître le mot « Spontané ».

« - Mais tu aimes ça, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils. Ce n'est pas une question, dit-elle quand il acquiesça, ça se voit quand tu le regardes.

« - Oh… M'aurais-tu caché ton côté psychologue ?

« - Peut-être, sourit-elle.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire. Ils se contentaient de se regarder dans les yeux, observant les traits de l'autre, comme pour les mémoriser puis il reprit la parole.

« - T'as des nouvelles d'Annie ?

« - Oui, je sors de sa chambre. Elle va bien et leur petite fille à Josh et elle se porte comme un charme. Elle est à l'abri dans sa petite couveuse.

« - Je me demande comment ils vont l'appeler. Elle ne semblait pas savoir tout à l'heure dans la banque.

« - En fait, rougit-elle, son mari m'a demandé l'autorisation, avec l'accord de sa femme, de lui donner mon prénom. Pour qu'elle porte le prénom de celle qui l'a aidée à sortir en quelque sorte…

« - Wow, quelle chance. Cette petite part avec un sacré avantage !

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Je trouve ton prénom très rare et beau, admit-il sans rougir.

« - Merci… J'avoue que ça m'a touché bien plus que ça ne devrait.

Il sourit et lui demanda si elle aussi allait devoir voir un psychologue.

« - J'en sors, souffla-t-elle. Et comme je suis encore sous le choc, j'ai un traitement pour quelques jours. Et toi, tu l'as vu ?

« - Pas encore. Mais ça va être drôle de se faire psychanalyser alors que je me destine à devenir psychiatre.

Elle rit doucement puis apercevant l'heure se leva.

« - Bon, je… J'étais venue voir si tu n'avais rien et si ton bras était toujours valide. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. Je repasserais probablement dans quelques jours voir Annie et…

« - Je sors demain, en toute logique… Mais on peut, peut-être échanger nos numéros de téléphones ?

« - Oui, je… Pourquoi pas ?

Il sourit puis commença à chercher de quoi écrire, la faisant rire. Il sourcilla et cessa son activité en la voyant fouiller dans son sac. La jeune femme en sortit un carnet et il lui dicta son numéro. Déchirant la feuille, elle y nota le sien et le lui tendit.

« - Merci… J'avoue ne pas avoir récupéré ma veste encore, mais je t'enregistre dès que je récupère mes biens.

« - Aucun problème, sourit-elle avant de se pencher vers lui pour embrasser sa joue. Au revoir Shane et ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

Elle se releva et commença à partir quand il la rappela. Se tournant, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait mais pour seule réponse, il lui fit signe de revenir ce qu'elle fit, plus qu'intriguée. Quand elle fut à son niveau, il se releva légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui rougit avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer leur baiser. Quand il s'éloigna quelques secondes plus tard, il chuchota :

« - Moi aussi, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Mitchie. A bientôt.

« - Je… Oui, fit-elle troublée, à bientôt et… Euh… Au revoir.

Il sourit tout en la regardant partir et lorsqu'elle fut sortit de sa chambre soupira un bon coup. Son père arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« - Dis-moi, c'est normal que mademoiselle Torrès soit ressortie toute troublée de ta chambre ?

« - Euh… Comment ça, demanda-t-il gêné.

« - Et bien, si j'étais observateur et poète, je dirais qu'elle avait des cœurs dans les yeux et le regard rêveur. Après je n'arrive pas réellement à m'expliquer pourquoi elle caressait autant ses lèvres en souriant bêtement, s'amusa son père.

Il souriait mais en voyant les joues de son fils rougir, il eut confirmation de ses soupçons et lui demanda s'ils allaient se revoir.

« - J'espère. J'ai son numéro et je compte l'appeler quand j'aurais récupéré mon portable.

« - Quand même, soupira-t-il. Tu connais cette fille depuis quelques années. Vous avez eu la moitié de vos cours en communs et tu n'as réussi à lui parler qu'en étant otage avec elle. Faudrait presque remercier cet Anthony.

« - Je n'irais pas jusque là, grimaça-t-il en se souvenant du hold up. J'ai engagé la conversation avec Mitchie avant qu'il n'entre dans la banque… Après… J'avoue que de lui sauver la vie entre guillemet m'a bien aidé à me rapprocher réellement d'elle.

Ils rirent complices alors que Magalie entrait enfin dans la chambre de son fils.

…

Le lendemain, quand Mitchie sortit du commissariat, elle soupira de soulagement.

« - J'espère que toute cette histoire sera rapidement derrière moi.

« - Vraiment tout, demanda une voix qui la fit sourire.

« - Hey mon sauveur, dit-elle en se tournant pour voir Shane avec un bras en écharpe.

« - Salut _Supergirl_. Tu vas bien ?

« - Ouais, même mieux après avoir dormi et terminé cette déposition. Et toi ?

« - Je sors à peine de l'hôpital et je viens raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier… T'as quelque chose de prévu après ?

« - Non, je comptais aller me balader. Pourquoi ?

« - Je peux m'incruster dans ta balade ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et le suivi dans le commissariat. Pendant qu'il faisait sa déposition, la jeune femme attendit dans une petite chaise tout en parcourant un magazine des yeux.

« - Magalie, que fais-tu ici, demanda le commissaire en sortant de son bureau.

« - Je suis allée Shane à l'hôpital et je l'ai accompagné ici pour qu'il fasse sa déposition. Et je voulais te voir également.

« - Allons dans mon bureau, proposa-t-il avant d'apercevoir la jeune femme de la veille. Mademoiselle Torrès ? Vous venez également faire votre déposition ?

« - Je… Non, j'attends Shane… On doit aller se balader après.

« - D'accord. Magalie, je te présente la jeune femme qui a sauvé le bras de notre fils.

« - Euh Appelez-moi Mitchie ça ira plus vite, fit-elle embarrassée.

« - Et bien Mitchie, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Et merci pour tout.

La brunette allait répondre qu'elle n'avait rien fait de plus que n'importe qui mais Shane sortit à ce moment-là. Il salua ses parents et après leur avoir promis qu'il ferait attention sortit avec la jeune femme. Tout en rejoignant le parc, ils se mirent à discuter et timidement, il frôla ses doigts à plusieurs reprises tentant de lui prendre la main. Quand il y réussi enfin, il nota le sourire qu'elle eut alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour lui faire face. Doucement, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne, et sans lâcher sa main, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue le faisant sourire idiotement.

« - A quoi dois-je ce bisou ?

« - A rien. J'avais juste envie de te le faire, avoua-t-elle en remettant une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

« - Dans ce cas, sourit-il, moi j'ai envie de faire autre chose.

Elle leva un sourcil alors qu'il lâchait sa main pour la poser sur son visage. Il caressa doucement sa joue puis se pencha en fermant les yeux pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Mitchie. Elle rougit doucement mais répondit à son baiser avec tendresse en fermant également les yeux et en déposant ses mains dans son cou. Il sourit contre sa bouche et la rapprocha de lui en posant sa main valide sur sa taille. Lorsque l'air devint rare, ils s'éloignèrent, il frôla ses lèvres délicatement en chuchotant :

« - Je rêve de t'embrasser comme ça depuis que je t'ai vu tenir tête à cet Anthony hier. Tu m'as semblé tellement courageuse à…

« - Chut, répondit-elle ne murmurant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de reparler d'hier.

« - Empêche-moi de parler alors parce que je pourrais parler de ton attitude héroïque durant des heures sans…

Il ne put aller plus loin qu'elle revint l'embrasser avec douceur. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa bouche mais il répondit aussitôt à son baiser oubliant presque ce qu'il était en train de dire. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, était le baiser qu'il échangeait avec la fille qui le faisait craquer depuis plus de trois ans.

FIN

…

Et voilà. Je pose enfin les trois petites lettres à cet OS… de 34 pages. Tcheuu ! Ça fait beaucoup. Anyway, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En tout cas moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et j'adore ce petit baiser à la fin.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
